


the selection untold stories: donghyuck

by lelepwrk



Series: the selection [6]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, M/M, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Zhong Chen Le
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: donghyucks life as it pertains to youve been selected and prior
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: the selection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646593
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i hope you like this look into donghyuck cause ive been wanting to write his side book for so long pls forgive me if its all over the place ive had ideas running through my brain  
> as always, my twitter, cc, and the clothing thread are all linked in the end!  
> caroline

Donghyuck watches his sister mess with her hair in front of the full length mirror in the room that they share from his bed, staring at the wall next to her head. 

"Hyuckie," She says, pulling her hair to the other side and turning around, "Does this look better?" Donghyuck looks at her hair. 

"It looks the same as it did five minutes ago Daehyun." He rolls over onto his back. Daehyun flops on him, whining.

"You've got it so easy!" She complains, "You don't really have to do your hair," Donghyuck shrugs her off of him, "And you're prettier than me." Donghyuck scoffs.

"You're a girl Daehyun, girls are always prettier." She fixes her hair again. 

"Not true." The air is hot and sticky when their mother takes them to the service office to take their pictures for the selection. Donghyuck sighs under the bright sun, wondering why he was here. 

"Mom," He complains, turning to her, "I'm sweaty." His mother swiftly pulls out a piece of fabric, one she had gotten used to carrying around when she had Donghyuck's youngest brother, who made a mess out of his food no matter how many times they tried to teach him otherwise, and dabs at his temples. 

"Honey," She says, tucking his shirt further into his shorts, "You look so pretty." Donghyuck snorts, blowing at his perfectly placed fringe. Daehyun hangs off of his arm, hair not moving in the breeze outside of the service office in Edina. He looks over his mother's shoulder and sees a boy pretending to throw something at his sisters head, and snorts, hands covering his face in a desperate attempt for Daehyun not to see as she gains his attention. 

"I'm really glad you're here, Hyuckie," She says, "I'm glad mom convinced dad to let you put your name in." 

"I don't know if I want to get picked though," He whispers back as they approach the door of the office, "I'm nervous." She smiles at him. 

"You're gorgeous, sweet, nice, funny, Prince Jeno will be missing out if he doesn't pick you for the lottery." Donghyuck blushes, causing a nice rosy color to appear on his cheeks. Daehyun pats his cheek.

"You look so good Hyuck." The day of the report came and Donghyuck sits on the floor of his living room, patiently waiting for the announcement of the omega's going to the Palace. 

"Lee," He hears his surname and perks up, waiting for Daehyun's name to be called, "Donghyuck of Thaye, four." His face flashed across the screen. Donghyuck just sits there, face red as his siblings and mother erupt into cheers. He doesn't need to turn around to know that his father isn't happy. 

"I allowed you to put your name in," His father says, gruffly, "Not get picked." 

"Dad," Donghyuck turns around, still on the floor, "It's not my choice whether or not I get picked. I am grateful that you gave me the opportunity." His father nods, breaking into a large smile. 

"I'm proud one of my children got in," He says, "Even if the one that got in is a male omega." Daehyun jumps on him, happy.

"Don't jump on him!" His mother shrills, "He's going to be the next Prince!" Donghyuck turns back to the television, where the camera is zoomed in on the Prince. He thinks the Prince looks nice, but he doesn't know if he can have a relationship with him. Then, his eyes catch a boy in the corner of the room, shrouded by the curtain, but still close enough to the Prince that they appeared to be talking. The boy looks up when the camera pans away, and Donghyuck doesn't know why his cheeks turn red. 

"Awww!" His younger sister coos, "Hyuckie's blushing." Donghyuck shoves her. Over the next week, Donghyuck is prepped for life at the Palace, and even though he knows he should be thinking of ways to impress the Prince because that's what will make his father proud, he can't get the boy from the night at the report out of his head. He wonders why he's never seen him before as he heads to the airport in a car. People scream his name outside, and he can't resist rolling the window down to wave at them. 

"Donghyuck!" One screams so loud it catches his attention, "You're so pretty!" 

"Thank you!" He calls back, cheeks red. He rolls the window back up and exits the car at the airport. His aide holds his bag as he walks into the airport, immediately recognizing him as the boy who pretended to throw something at Daehyun, and heads over. 

"Hi!" He says, brightly.

"Hi, I'm Jaemin." The boy says, sticking out a hand. Donghyuck giggles. 

"I know," He says, "I'm Donghyuck." He doesn't bother with Jaemin's hand, and goes in for a hug. 

"Oh," Jaemin sighs. Donghyuck feels him melt into his hug, "That's nice." Donghyuck takes a seat next to him, looking at Jaemin's hair. 

"I love your hair." He gushes, hoping to start a conversation with the boy. Jaemin's hand automatically goes to his light brown hair. 

"It's almost the same as yours." He points out, pointing at Donghyuck's hair. 

"Yeah, but yours looks so much better." Donghyuck touches the ends of Jaemin's hair, speaking truthfully.

"I heard it's the two." He gossips while they wait for the last selected to arrive so they can get on the plane. He looks up when the door opens. A boy in a long trench coat comes in, aide laden with bags. 

"That's the two." Jaemin mutters. 

"How can you tell?" Donghyuck asks.

"The way they walk is really annoying." Donghyuck snorts, deciding that he wants to befriend Jaemin. The Two's eyes turn to slits as he walks towards them. Donghyuck's greeting is squeaked. They walk onto the plane and Donghyuck plops next to Jaemin when he notices the nerves.

"Are you scared?" He asks. Jaemin nods. 

"You'll be fine, it's just a little pull when we take off and then nothing until we land. You can hold my hand if you want." He stretches out his hand, wondering if it was weird. Jaemin takes it.

"He's so regal." Donghyuck hisses halfway though the flight, jerking his head at Felix.

"He's been nothing but perfect since the moment we met. He'll be hard competition." He thinks of making his father proud and winning.

"Don't think of it that way.You just have to be you. I'm excited for him to leave." Donghyuck giggles. 

"Me too." 

"Someone like that will take themselves out of the competition."

"I hope so." Donghyuck stared at the clouds.

"I wish that Twos had an idea about how badly they treat us, and how it feels to be treated that way." Jaemin nods.

"Thanks for talking to me," Donghyuck says, glancing at Jaemin instead of the window, thinking about his parents, "I thought this was going to be terrible, but you've been nothing but nice to me, so this might be fun."

"What do you mean terrible?"

"It was supposed to be my sister who was chosen. My parents don't believe in male omega rights, so my twin omega sister was supposed to be chosen, but I did instead. I didn't even want to put my name in, but someone convinced my mother." When they land, there are guards waiting for them, and Donghyuck finds himself scanning their faces for the boy on the report, but he doesn't see him. He looks at the crowd, trying to hide his disappointed as they walk to the car. The only thing that gets him through the annoying car ride and the makeover, was the hope of finding the boy somewhere in the Palace. He doesn't care if he doesn't fall in love with Jeno, he just wants to find his alpha and live a happy life. He thinks that if that boy was the one, he wouldn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck meets mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i really hope you like this book because this was the one i was most excited to write so i really hope you like it  
> as always, if you wanna ask questions or interact with me, the links to my twitter and my cc are in the end notes pls check them out  
> caroline

He heads out of his room the next morning, immediately making his way over to Jaemin, who was sitting on a couch in the foyer. Once all the omegas were in the foyer, they head down to the Omega's room, waiting for Ten to arrive. Donghyuck chooses a seat, saving the one next to him for Jaemin, but a different omega took it before he can even explain that it was being saved. He tugs at his freshly dyed red hair, hoping to see the boy from the report here today. He assumes that no one will be coming in because it was a lesson, but is proved wrong when the doors fly open and the Prince walked in.

"Good morning!" He calls, striding into the room. Donghyuck watches the door, and to his surprise, the boy from the report comes in a little after the Prince, chest covered in golden armor. Donghyuck thinks that he is much more attractive than the Prince, and notes that when the boy looks around the room, his eyes seem to stop on him.

"Your Highness." Ten bows, clipboard still in his hands. Donghyuck wonders if he will ever let go of it.

"Hello Ten," The Prince says, voice rich, "If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce myself." 

"What do you think he wants to know?" Donghyuck whispers, leaning backwards to talk to Jaemin.

"Probably your favorite actor. Keep your list ready." Donghyuck giggles. He blushes wildly in spite of his best efforts as he makes his way over to the Prince, as the boy from the report looks up and raises himself off of the wall as he approaches. The Prince raises his eyes to the boy and they whisper for a second before the Prince rises to greet Donghyuck.

"Please, call me Jeno." The Prince, who Donghyuck knows as Jeno says, waving his hand at Donghyuck's apparent blush. 

"O-okay," Donghyuck stutters, "Jeno. May I ask when we're having breakfast?" Jeno lets out a laugh. The boy behind him giggles, slapping Jeno on the arm. 

"Soon, my dear, I promise." 

"Good," Donghyuck says, clutching his stomach, "I'm hungry." Jeno laughs again. 

"So am I." Donghyuck almost runs to the Dining hall when it was time for breakfast, but stops himself as he links arms with Jaemin. They all bowed when they walked into the room, and Donghyuck notices how the King looks at them, particularly Jaemin, with an aura of distain. He heads to his assigned seat, and is sad when he realizes that it is on the opposite side as Jaemin, but decides to make the best of it. Jeno waves a hand when he walks in, flanked by the guard before they can move and Donghyuck starts eating. They're allowed to write letters after breakfast, and Donghyuck makes his way back to his room after his servants have secured paper, and curls up on his window seat with the paper, writing a letter. He writes a separate one to Daehyun. A knock sounds at his door a few hours later, and he gestures for one of his servants to open it, still writing his letter. 

"Oh," His servant, Nabin says as she opens the door, "A visit from the Prince's Royal Guard! What a surprise!" Donghyuck barley hears her, occupied in writing his letter.

"I'm here to collect Donghyuck's letter." A boy's voice says, stepping into the room. Donghyuck pays no attention until a faint fresh grass and mint smell washes over him. He looks up, eyes widening comically as he takes in the sight of the boy from the report and this morning. 

"Did the Prince send you?" He asks, subtly inhaling to get more of his addicting smell.

"Yes, I'm here to collect your letter." Donghyuck smiles up at him, sliding his papers into the envelope and addressing it. He hands it over to him. 

"Thank you," The boy, Mark as he remembers from breakfast, turns to leave, but Donghyuck wants his siblings to know he hasn't forgotten about them, "Can you tell my siblings something?" The boy turns around, looking slightly shocked to see Donghyuck right in front of him, shyly playing with his hands. 

"That depends on what it is." Mark says, voice lifting a bit. Donghyuck giggles slightly, raising his head. He wonders why his voice makes him feel so at ease.

"Can you tell them that I love them?" Mark smiles. Donghyuck melts.

"Of course." Donghyuck all but throws his body on the other boy's chest, hugging him tight. He reasons with himself that he did this because he was so happy to talk to his siblings and because his love language is touch, and not because he wanted to see if Mark's chest is as firm as it looks. His suspicion is proven correct as the boy's strong arms come to wrap around his waist, and Donghyuck feels more comfortable than he has in a long time. The boy leaves with a nod, and bright red ears and as soon as the door is shut and his servants leave, Donghyuck throws himself on the window seat, squealing. He throws the door open when he hears another knock and the boy stands outside with an envelope. Donghyuck skims over the letter when he receives it, grateful to know about his family. The next day, Donghyuck heads up the stairs, but trips on the stairs, unable to get up. He hears footsteps running over to him.

"Are you okay?" Mark asks. Donghyuck swoons, nodding.

"I'm okay, I just tripped." Mark's hands are on him, helping him stand, and Donghyuck is embarrassed when his leg buckles.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing." Mark says, lifting Donghyuck into his arms. Donghyuck yelps when he feels himself being lifted, clutching onto Mark's shirt. He is almost asleep by the time they reach the hospital wing, lulled by the soft rocking in Mark's arms and his sure steps. Mark deposits him on a bed and he wakes up, watching a skinny omega rush over to him. He assumes the omega is the doctor. 

"Honey, are you alright?' The omega coos, checking him all over.

"I'm fine," Donghyuck sighs, eyes droopy, "Just tripped on the stairs." The omega presses a spot on his leg and he gasps, searching for something to hold onto as pain washes over him. He wishes Mark would offer his hand.

"It's a bruise," The omega says, handing over some ice, "It should be fine after a few days." Donghyuck tunes out their conversation, until he hears his name and smiles gratefully at Mark. 

"Anyway," Mark says, "If that's all, I can take him back to his room now." Donghyuck sputters, remembering that Mark hasn't had dinner.

"You haven't had dinner yet." He protests.

"I already had dinner," Mark says, "I wanted to find you." 

"Why's that?" Donghyuck asks when Mark carries him out the door of the hospital wing.

"We're mates. I've been able to smell cherries and honey since I was born and I've been looking for my mate for a long time. I didn't figure out it was you until the interviews yesterday. My nose started itching." Donghyuck stares at him, everything that happened the last few weeks falling into place. He feels safe in Mark's embrace. 

"My servants are at dinner." He says, giggling when Mark swings him around in his arms. Donghyuck opens the door of his room and Mark kicks it shut when they enter, laying him gently on his bed. Mark sits on the edge of his bed, and Donghyuck scoots over to him, not wanting to be out of his embrace. 

"I'm Mark, by the way." Donghyuck's head falls on his strong shoulder.

"I know," His hand presses against Mark's chest, wanting to feel his muscles without the armor and his eyes widen when Mark is much more built than he thought, "I always noticed you more than Jeno." Mark grins, pressing a kiss to the top of Donghyuck's head. Donghyuck blushes wildly, burying his head further into his alpha's shoulder. 

"I really like you." Mark smiles, pulling Donghyuck's head up.

"I really like you too." They sit there quietly for a moment before Mark begins to move. 

"I have to go." Donghyuck pouts, hands clutching Mark's shirt to get him to stay. He knows that if Mark does stay they will probably get caught, but his omega is whining at him to get his alpha to stay. Donghyuck walks him to the door, still pouting, and hugs his alpha tight, inhaling fresh grass and mint deeply before letting him go. Mark kisses him on the temple, before opening the door and walking away. Donghyuck heads back to his bed, rolling around in Mark's lingering smell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rebels attack and donghyuck goes on a date with jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope you like this book as much as i like writing it cause ive really wanted to write hyucks book for a while so im happy that i decided to drop it after being dead for a while and i hope that you continue reading it cause i promise it takes all of my braincells and i have to get up early tomorrow and i have four tabs of ao3 open for various points in this chapter!! Im a mess rn but ig its fine  
> caroline

Donghyuck scampers up to Jaemin when he sees him in the hallway, trying to sound as interested in his date and Jeno as he can. He looks around the hall for Mark as they walk. His face falls slightly when he doesn't see his alpha. 

"Jaemin!" He latches onto Jaemin's elbow, "How was the date?" Jaemin smiles wetly, and Donghyuck can tell instantly that something isn't right. He decides to pry later.

"It was beautiful." Jaemin stares at him, then mumbles something under his breath. 

"What?" Donghyuck asks, trying to understand what his friend said before he was whisked away by the omega who sat next to him during meals. He sits in his seat for only a few minutes before the doors were thrown open and guards came streaming in. He finds himself looking for Mark in the chaos.

"Back of the room omega's!" The King shouts. Donghyuck gets up and runs to the back of the room, cowering next to a wall. He figures if he was by a wall Mark could come over and it wouldn't look suspicious. He watches Jeno run into the room, eyes hovering over each of them frantically before pushing his hair out of his eyes and running to the window. Donghyuck still feels on edge, like he might burst at any point, and then, he looks up and sees Mark sprinting into the room, looking towards the group of omegas huddled in the corner, and visibly relaxes when he makes eye contact with Donghyuck. Donghyuck lets out a small whimper, tears finally spilling over his cheeks at thought that his alpha was so close, yet he couldn't comfort him. Jaemin finds him almost sitting on the floor, staring at the titled flooring of the Palace and pulls him to his feet.

"Dry your eyes." Donghyuck gives him a look, hand moving to his face to wipe his tears. 

"What?"

"Trust me." Donghyuck obeys, wiping his tears as he watches his alpha run around the dining hall with Jeno, trying to protect as many people as they could.

"Sorry to be bossy, but trust me on this one." Donghyuck nods at him, eyes still unfocused. 

"No, you're right. Everyone's safe so I shouldn't be so worried." He straightens his pants.

"Are you okay?' Donghyuck jumps when he hears a voice right next to him, afraid of who it was. He turns around and looks into Mark's warm eyes, breaking out into a smile. He feels more calm than he has all day just with Mark next to him.

"I'm okay," Donghyuck hums, hugging Mark as tight as he can while still looking out for prying eyes, "A little scared, but it's okay now that you're here." Mark grins at him, leaning his head closer so they can whisper. 

"You're going to be just fine," His alpha promises. Something hits the wall, and Donghyuck shutters, turning more into Mark with each passing second, "I promise." Donghyuck hopes he keeps the promise, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Mark notices his tears and pulls him close to his chest, hugging him tightly. Donghyuck tries to pull away after a moment but Mark stops him. 

"I can just pretend like I'm trying to calm you down." Donghyuck nods, body melting back against his alpha's firm chest. Donghyuck lifts his head out of Mark's shoulder only when he smells faint orange, a different smell from Mark's and pushes him away instantly as he takes in the Prince, standing in front of them. Jeno graces him with a smile.

"Are you alright?" Jeno asks, quietly. Donghyuck glances at Mark and decides to go for it. He has to tell Jeno he doesn't want him at some point.

"Your Highness, I'm so sorry," Donghyuck blurts out, looking at Mark. He swallows down his nerves, "And I'm okay."

"For what?" Jeno asks. Mark snickers slightly but Donghyuck ignores it, swallowing down the bile rising in his throat.

"I'm not interested in you," He says, tears rising back to the surface, "Ever since last night." Jeno's eyebrows raise.

"Mark worked his magic, I see." Donghyuck's eyes widen, mind running miles as he tries to dissect Jeno's words. 

"What?" Mark just laughs, running his hand up and down Donghyuck's back, and it calms him down enough for him to be able to think rationally.

"He's known since before you got here," Jeno says, laughing at Donghyuck's face as it contorts into one of disbelief, "I've known as well."

"And you were okay with it?" Donghyuck gasps, mind unable to comprehend. Jeno just nods. 

"I wasn't interested in you either. You just can't be in public with Mark yet." Donghyuck nods frantically, lips pulling into a pout.

"Can I stay?" He asks, throat thick from unshed tears. Jeno smiles kindly at him. 

"Only if I'm allowed to take you somewhere." Donghyuck's omega screams at him to get permission from his alpha, so he looks up at Mark, seeking his approval.

"Why would you want to take me?" Donghyuck asks, wondering why Jeno would want to be alone with an omega who doesn't want him.

"We still have to pretend. Plus I want to get to know my best friend's mate." Donghyuck clutches Mark's arm closer to him, giggling. 

"Who is it?" He asks, wanting to know if Jeno knew who his mate was already. He giggles when he sees Jeno snap back into the conversation from staring off in the direction of where Jaemin stands, staring at a flower pot.

"What?" 

"The one you're going to pick. Who is it?" Donghyuck says it quietly, almost afraid Jeno wasn't going to tell him.

"Jaemin, but he's not interested in me." Donghyuck runs a comforting hand up Jeno's arm, and only stops when he hears Mark's low growl. He pulls his hand back and pats Mark's chest as Jeno moves on.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mark asks, once Jeno's out of ear shot. Donghyuck nods happily.

"Meet me by my room when Jeno takes me out." Mark growls at him playfully.

"I'm going to spend my free time with you. I'll even guard your door at night." Donghyuck grins, surging up to press a kiss on Mark's cheek. 

"I'll be waiting." Jeno knocks on his door later that day and Donghyuck opens it immediately, ready to get back to his room and be with Mark. Jeno offers him his elbow and Donghyuck takes it.

"Shall we?" Donghyuck giggles.

"We shall." 

“I was thinking that we could go to the movie theater.”

“You have a movie theater?” Donghyuck gasps, thinking of the movie he wanted to watch. Jeno laughs at him.

"Yes." They walk down the stairs and Donghyuck clings to Jeno, not wanting a repeat of the day he met Mark. The doors of the theater shut behind them and Donghyuck runs down to the middle row excitedly, taking a seat in the middle. He pats the spot next to him, beaming at his alpha's best friend. 

"So how did you and Mark meet?" Jeno asks, arms awkwardly on his knees. Donghyuck sighs, smiling.

“I don’t remember much, but I do remember that I was going up the stairs when I fell down and was there for a while, then,” He smiles, touching Jeno on the knee in an attempt to make him feel more comfortable, “Mark came around this corner and asked if I was okay. I said that I was, but when I tried to stand up, I almost collapsed again. He ended up carrying me to the hospital wing.” Jeno whistles under his breath.

"Wow." 

"Yeah," Donghyuck smiles, "I really like him a lot." Jeno smiles at him.

"He really likes you too," They sit in silence for a minute before Jeno speaks again, "Has he told you he can smell you?" Donghyuck nods, a bit embarrassed to be talking about this with Jeno.

"He says you smell like cherries and honey." Donghyuck blushes, hand going to his scent gland.

"He told you?"

“Mark tells me everything. Including the scent of his mate.”

“What does Jaemin smell like?” Donghyuck asks, elbows on his knees. Jeno smiles at him.

“He smells like artificial strawberry. Kind of like the strawberry tarts he likes so much.”

“That’s a good smell.” He nods. 

“Why isn’t he interested in you?”

“He said he had someone already.” Donghyuck gasps.

“When?”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Jeno takes a deep breath, “We met by accident the first night you were here because I was going to my room and he was trying to get outside. I told the guards to let him out and followed him, and we talked for a couple hours. He said he wasn’t fighting for me.” Donghyuck gasps again.

“He promised me that he would try.”

“I am going to let him leave as soon as he wants.” Jeno tears up a little.

“Oh Jeno.” Donghyuck coos, wrapping his small around around him and hoping to be of some comfort, “I hope I can help.”

“I hope so too.” Jeno walks him back to his room and drops him off with Mark, who he could see through the shadows, and leaves, presumably going to Jaemin's room.

"Hi, baby," Mark whispers into his ear, hugging him tight. Donghyuck feels his insides melting, "I missed you." He giggles, pecking Mark's cheek. 

"I missed you too." Mark offers his arm, and Donghyuck takes it, snuggling into his alpha's warmth as they head down the hall to his room.

"Wait outside while I get rid of them." Mark nods, kissing the top of his head. Donghyuck flings the door to his room open when Mark is a little bit down the hallway and heads to the window seat, ignoring the imploring gazes of his servants.

"How'd it go Donghyuck?"

"It was fine," He sighs, gathering his sleeping clothes and sliding out of the clothes he has on. His servants help him, "I'm feeling really tired though. I really just want to sleep." 

"Oh," They look around, "Which one of us do you want to stay?"

"No one," Donghyuck dismisses, "I want all of you to all leave the room when I go to sleep from now on," He looks at the confusion written on their faces, "Can you do that?" They nod.

"Okay," He says, waving his hand, "I'll see all of you when you wake me up tomorrow." They nod, curtsy, and leave the room. Donghyuck slides on his sleeping clothes, hiking his shorts up farther than he normally would and lays on his bed, waiting for Mark to come in. When he does, he just stares at Donghyuck's legs, unmoving on Donghyuck's bed. 

"Quit staring at me and come here." Donghyuck says, wanting Mark to finally kiss him. Mark just takes a deep breath.

"Donghyuck," Mark says, standing up beside his bed. Donghyuck nods, sliding to the end of his bed, legs kicking, "You know we can't keep doing this right?" Donghyuck shakes his head, feeling his world crash around him. His face morphs from anger to sadness, unable to look at the alpha in front of him. He feels cold, something he never feels. 

"You told me we were mates." He hiccups, voice sounding as broken as he feels.

"We are," Mark's voice sounds panicked, "Just we can't be together right now. Right now the whole world thinks that you're Jeno's and as much as he wants me to be with you, I can't." Donghyuck's smile is wobbly, thick with tears. 

"Why not?" He whines, still not able to look at him. Mark sighs. 

"I can't protect Jeno when the only person I want to protect is you," Mark breathes, "Jeno can handle himself. He's decent with a sword." Donghyuck's omega whines at him, causing him to surge up, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck. 

"Just don't come see me at night. We can have a system." Mark shakes his head, trying to push Donghyuck away. Donghyuck clings harder, refusing to let go of his alpha.

"I can't." Donghyuck surges up even further, trying to remind Mark of all he had to fight for, and kisses him, right on the mouth. Mark kisses him back instantly, arms wrapping around his waist. Donghyuck pulls back when he runs out of breath, panting. 

"All I know anymore," He says, pecking Mark on the lips, "Is that I want to be with you." Mark growls at him and pushes him back on his bed, hovering over him. Donghyuck wraps his legs around Mark's waist, jumping in shock when his bare leg comes in contact with Mark's metal sheath, but pulls him down.

"I want to be with you too." Mark lowers his lips down to Donghyuck's, kissing him once more. Donghyuck's hands run through Mark's hair, tugging slightly on the strands as Mark props himself up with his elbows, thumbing Donghyuck's cheek.

"I can't wait to do that every morning." Donghyuck blushes at Mark's bluntless, covering his face with his hands. Mark pulls them off, pressing kisses to each of Donghyuck's fiingers. Donghyuck squirms.

"How about," Donghyuck asks later when he's in Mark's lap, giggling when Mark presses kisses into his hair, "We can meet by the bathroom by the Omega's room?'

"I'll pretend to be patrolling so you'll see me." Donghyuck smiles at him.

"Of course." Mark kisses him once on the lips before standing up. He lowers Donghyuck onto his bed, tucking him in as Donghyuck blushes.

"Goodnight love." Mark pecks Donghyuck's forehead and flips off the lights after Donghyuck's face turns bright red from the nickname. He heads outside and Donghyuck stays inside, on his bed, ready to give up everything for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and donghyuck talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i wasnt going to update hyuck today actually, but i promised i would update it today, so here it is and i hope you enjoy!! also, i just realized i was going to have to write the caning for the third time rip me  
> caroline

Donghyuck waits for Jaemin by the door of the Omega's room, running through his head what to tell him when he asks about his date with Jeno. He's only starting to get restless when he sees Jaemin's freshly dyed pink head walk into the room. He grabs his arm and pulls him to a couple of chairs he'd been eyeing in the back of the room. 

"There you are!" He says, "I've been waiting for you." He wants to get the conversation of Jeno over with so he can look for Mark.

"Sorry Hyuck, I had a long night and slept in." Donghyuck nods, noting some sadness in Jaemin's eyes. He decides not to pry now, and focuses his attention on Jaemin's jeans. 

"Those look fantastic." He gushes, trying to avoid talking about Jeno.

"I know. I haven't felt anything like them." 

"What did you want to talk about?" Donghyuck hesitates, trying to make good on his promise to Jeno.

"Actually, I probably shouldn't tell you. We are competing against each other." Donghyuck's plan is to make up their date and make Jeno sound as great as he can.

"I know how you feel Hyuckie. I think we could become really good friends. I just can't think of you as an enemy, you know?" Donghyuck smiles at him.

"Yeah, I think you're so sweet. And the people love you. You're probably going to win." He trails off, looking towards the bathroom. Mark stands in the shadows of the hallway, and smiles brightly when he sees Donghyuck looking at him. Donghyuck blushes slightly, turning back to Jaemin.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course Jaemin," Donghyuck says, eyes trailing back to the hallway next to the bathroom, "Anything." 

"I honestly don't know who is going to win. It could be anyone. I guess everyone thinks that it'll be them, but if it's not me, I'd want it to be you. You seem generous and fair. I think you would make a great Prince."

"I think you're smart and personable," Donghyuck whispers, speaking genuinely, "I think you'd be great."

"I think that way about a lot of them," Donghyuck confesses, "Like everyone has some quality that I don't have." He thinks that quality is that everyone is here for Jeno.

"You could probably find a special qualities about everyone here, but we don't know what Jeno is looking for exactly.

"So let's not worry about it. I'm here for you, you can tell me anything." Donghyuck smiles to himself, looking around the room in thought. 

"We had our date." 

"Yeah?" Jaemin whispers. Donghyuck hears the overeagerness in his voice. 

"He sent a letter to my servants asking if he could see me on Thursday," Jaemin smiled, and Donghyuck thinks that there was more to that smile than he lets on, "So I sent one back saying yes, of course, like I'd ever turn him down! He came to get me, and we went to the movie theater because he said heard that I liked movies. Have you been to the one here?" His eyes flicker to the hallway.

"No, I've never been in one." There was a pause as Donghyuck tries to collect his thoughts.

"Oh, it's perfect. There's wide seats that recline, and you can make popcorn. There's even a popper down there. Jeno tried to make some, but measured the oil wrong and it all burned. He tried to fix it, but made it worse, so he had to call a servant to clean it and make a fresh batch. It was so cute. " He lies, hoping it sounds convincing. Jaemin rolls his eyes. 

"We watched a movie and when we got to the romantic part, he held my hand. I thought I was going to die!" He slides down in his chair to hide his blush when Mark winks at him.

"I can't wait for him to visit me again. He's just so handsome, don't you think?" Jaemin pauses. 

"Yeah, he's cute." Donghyuck cheers for the progress in his head.

"Oh come on," He wrings Jaemin's arm, trying to get him to spill more, "Have you seen his eyes? And his voice?" Jaemin just nods. 

"What about his eye smile." Donghyuck hopes he pulls a convincing blush.

"His voice is only nice when he's not laughing." Jaemin smiles. Donghyuck smiles, thinking of his alpha's cute giggle. Jaemin giggles just then, almost no sound coming through.

"He does have a funny laugh, but it's cute." Donghyucj defends.

"Sure, if you like the sound of wheezing in your ear." Jaemin retorts, not wasting any time. Donghyuck bursts into laughter at the unexpected retort, not even able to defend Jeno.

"Alright, alright," He wheezes, finally deciding to come to Jeno's defense, "You must find something about him attractive." Jaemin opens and closes his mouth. Donghyuck waits.

"When he lets his guard down. Like when he talks without checking his words, or when you catch him staring at something, it's like he's really looking for the beauty in it." Donghyuck smiles, thinking of when Jeno said he was picking Jaemin during the rebel attack.

'And I like when he seems genuinely involved when he's there. Like he's got a whole country to run and thousands of things to do, but it's like he forgets all of that when you're with him. He focuses all of his attention on you." Jaemin sighs.

"And, please don't tell anyone else about this," Jaemin continues, "But I like his arms. I really like his arms." Donghyuck grins. 

"I do too! You can really feel them under those suits. He must be incredibly strong." He thinks that he likes Mark's arms better. 

"You'd wonder why. All he does is desk work. What's the point of him being so strong?"

"Maybe he likes to flex in front of the mirror?" He flexes his skinny arms in the mirror. Jaemin snorts. 

"That's it. I dare you to ask him." Donghyuck chuckles.

"No way!" Ten comes in the next day to inform them that the royal family of Rucai were visiting, and Donghyuck spends most of the visit sitting on a bench directly in the sun and talking to Mark as quietly as they could. He panics and snaps at Jaemin when he walks past him, reminding him to get under shade soon, even though Donghyuck just wanted to be with Mark, and he feels terrible for the rest of the night. He walks down the hallway the day after the visit, and stops at a window when he sees Jeno and Jaemin outside. Jaemin, from what it looks like, is explaining something passionately to Jeno, and Jeno has his hands behind his back, eyes never leaving his omega. Donghyuck continues scanning the surroundings and smiles when he sees Mark, looking incredibly bored and leaning against a wall. Jaemin walks backwards and waves his hands around, and Jeno's face is in a smile, never leaving his face. Donghyuck thinks the reason that his hands were behind his back was that if they weren't, he would have scooped Jaemin up. Donghyuck appreciates the time and effort Jeno's putting into his relationship with Jaemin, but he wishes they would get married soon, and wonders why he's still here. He knows he's here to be with Mark, but he has no reason to be here on Jeno's end. He asks Jaemin to talk when he sees him next, and they head out into the garden.

"Jaemin, if I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell a soul." He says, walking around the garden with him. He knows Mark is watching them somewhere and hopes he can look for him discreetly. He holds hid pinky out to Jaemin as a promise, and Jaemin links their pinkies together. He waits until they are out of earshot. 

"Of course, Donghyuck. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need your opinion on something." He walks backwards in front of his best friend, face lined with worry. He doesn't know how Jaemin will take this, but he needs to tell someone.

"What's wrong?"

"Jeno. I don't think it's going to work out." He looks down, hoping he doesn't cry. Jaemin has now been informed of his biggest insecurity at the moment.

"What makes you think that?" Jaemin asks. Donghyuck looks back up, eyes stinging.

"Well I don't feel anything," Donghyuck says, throwing his hands up. He's frustrated he has to continue to keep pretending to be interested in Jeno's heart when they both aren't interested in each other, "Nothing. No spark. No connection." 

"He can be shy is all. You have to give him time." Jaemin says. Donghyuck knows this, and gets more frustrated.

"No!" He bursts out, "I don't think I like him." He chooses his words carefully still, not being able to tell Jaemin about his alpha.

"Have you tried?" Donghyuck gives Jaemin a flat look. 

"Of course I have. I keep waiting for something he'll say that'll make me believe that we have something in common, but it never happens. I think he's attractive, but you can't build a relationship on that and nothing else. Do you even know what he likes and what he doesn't?" 

"No, actually we've never talked about what he's looking for in the physical department." Donghyuck sighs.

"That's another thing. We never talk. He can never keep his mouth shut around you," And about you, he thinks, but doesn't add it, "But we never have anything to say. We always spend our time quietly watching something, or playing games." He becomes more frantic by the minute.

"Sometimes we're quiet together," Jaemin offers, "We sit in silence sometimes. Besides feelings don't happen overnight. Maybe you're just taking it slow."

"Honestly, Jaemin, the only reason I think I'm here is because I'm the favorite. I think people's opinions matter to him." Donghyuck says the one thought that had been plaguing his mind for the last few days. He doesn't know how to tell Mark, so he tells Jaemin.

"And," Donghyuck sniffles, trying to keep his tears in, "Everything between us feels so empty." Then, he starts crying, letting out all his worries and stresses from the beginning of his time at the Palace. Jaemin pulls him in for a hug and Donghyuck melts against him.

"Hyuckie, if you don't want to be with Jeno, then I think you need to tell him."

"I don't think I can." He thinks of how crushed his alpha would be if he asked to go home.

"You have to. He doesn't want to marry someone who doesn't have feelings for him. He needs to know." He shakes his head furiously.

"I can't ask him to leave. I need to stay. I can't go home. Not now." He thinks that he needs to pull himself together before he mentions something about Mark, so he wills himself to stop crying, straightening up and wiping his hands on his black pants. 

"You know what. I bet you're right," He says, "With time, I'm sure it'll get better. I have to go, someone's expecting me." He half runs into the Palace after he notices where Mark is, and they head to his room. 

"I told him I felt nothing for Jeno," Donghyuck whispers, curled up on his bed with Mark holding him, "It was stressing me out so much. I needed to tell someone." Mark sighs, kissing his forehead as Donghyuck begins crying again, clutching onto Mark's shirt.

"You didn't mention anything about us right?" Donghyuck shakes his head, pressing a wet kiss on Mark's cheek.

"No!" He sobs, "I would never." Donghyuck's servants open the door then, and Donghyuck makes a move to get off of Mark's lap, still sobbing, and Mark's grip tightens. His servants look curiously at him before heading straight to Donghyuck, placing comforting hands on his back. 

"Donghyuck," One of them coos. Donghyuck can't be bothered to remember their names right now, "Are you okay?" 

"I heard a noise when I was passing by and came in." Mark explains when he sees a questioning stare. 

"Thank you Officer," Sooyoung bows. Her hand moves across Donghyuck's back, comforting, "Is there anything we can get you?" 

"Some tea," Donghyuck says, sounding choked, "With honey and some fruit, please." They nod and leave the room. Mark lays him on the bed, kissing his forehead again.

"I can talk to Jeno, baby," He says. Donghyuck blushes at the nickname, "I can tell him not to have so many dates with you so you don't have to pretend as much." Donghyuck nods, pulling Mark down for a kiss. 

"Bye Markie." Mark smiles, exiting the room. The tea does miracles in calming him down, and he takes a nap, trying to figure out how to be friends with Jaemin again after his no doubt weird behavior.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and donghyuck talk about weddings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! im really on an updating high today wow okay but im updating donghyuck cause i dont want to write the next jeno chapter yet and i figured hyuck could use some love so here we go!!   
> ALSO: updates will be very weird for a while, so pls be expecting lots of updates one day and then nothing for a while   
> caroline

"I'm hopeless!" Donghyuck whines from his spot on the piano bench in Jaemin's room. One of the reasons he asked Jaemin to give him lessons was that he figured he would have ample time to talk to Jaemin about Jeno, and because Mark mentioned that he thought piano was pretty. 

"You're doing great." Jaemin assures, obviously lying. Donghyuck sighs and tries playing the scale again, and winces when he hits a sour note. It rings in the air for a moment. 

"Oh, look at your face," Donghyuck sobs, running a hand over his face, "I'm horrible. Might as well be playing with my elbows." 

"You might want to try it," Jaemin laughs, "Your elbows might be more accurate." Donghyuck shoves him, slamming his face in his hands. 

"I give up," He wails, half because he wanted to be funny and half because he actually is giving up, "I'm sorry Nana, you've been so patient, but I hate hearing myself play. It sounds like the piano is sick." Jaemin giggles at him.

"I was thinking it sounds like it's dying actually." Donghyuck snorts attractively before he bursts into laughter, and Jaemin joins him. 

"Maybe you'd be better at the violin?" Jaemin gasps when they've stopped laughing, "Violins make beautiful music." 

"With my luck I'd destroy it." Donghyuck heads over to Jaemin's table, where his servant had set out tea and cookies before he left.

"That's fine," Jaemin says, walking over to him, "This one belongs to the Palace anyway. You could throw it at Felix.

"Don't tempt me," Donghyuck sighs, pouring tea, "I'm going to miss you, Nana. I don't know what I'll do when we can't see each other everyday." He knows he's probably going to be leaving soon, since they were down to the Elite.

"Jeno's very indecisive," Jaemin says, "You don't have to worry about that yet." Donghyuck knows that he does have to worry about it, and has for the last few months, but doesn;t say anything.

"I don't know," Donghyuck says, needing a place to vent for a moment, "He hasn't come out and said it yet, but I know the only reason I'm here is because I'm the favorite with the people. And with the majority of omega's gone, it won't be long before they're opinions change and he gets rid of me."

"Are you okay with that?" Jaemin asks, "Not getting Jeno, I mean?" Donghyuck shrugs, trying his best to look interested in Jeno, before he comes up with a brilliant plan. 

"He's not the one. I'm fine with being out of the competition, but I really don't want to leave," Donghyuck clarifies, thinking about Mark, "Besides, I don't want to end up with a man who's in love with someone else." Jaemin sits up straight. 

"Who is he?" Donghyuck hides his triumphant smile behind his cup, hoping Jaemin won't notice. 

"Why haven't you ended this?" Donghyuck asks as sweetly as he can, wanting to find out the real reason, "You know he loves you." 

"He never said that." Jaemin counters quickly.

"Of course he hasn't," Donghyuck says, referring to Jeno's fears and trying to get inside Jaemin's head, He's trying so hard to get you, and every time he gets close you push him away. Why do you do that?" Jaemin hesitates. 

"I'm just not sure, I guess." 

"Find a way to be sure. Soon," Donghyuck says, taking a sip of his tea, "Just because he's not the one for me doesn't mean he's not a great guy. I'd hate for you to lose him just because you were afraid."

"On a lighter note," He says, changing the subject, "All the talk about weddings made me think of something." 

"Yes?" Jaemin asks. Donghyuck can tell he's grateful for the change of subject.

"Would you want to be my maid of honor?" He bounces in his seat slightly from nerves, "If I ever get married?' He thinks of Mark and all the promises Mark makes. Jaemin squeals.

"Oh Hyuckie," Jaemin squeals, "Of course I would," He stops for a moment, holding onto Donghyuck's hand, "Would you be mine?"

"You have sisters," Donghyuck points out, "Wouldn't they mind?'

"You have a twin." Donghyuck nods, knowing she probably won't be at his wedding because of his father.

"She'll understand." 

"So will my sisters." Jaemin says. Donghyuck takes another sip of tea.

"Then yes," Donghyuck says, implying that Jaemin's wedding will be the event, "I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." 

"Promise me that even if I get married to a nobody Eight in an ally somewhere, you'll still be there." Donghyuck gives him a look, wondering if he considers Jeno a nobody Eight, but nods anyway.

"Even if you get married in a sketchy ally, I'll be there." Mark enters Donghyuck's room a few hours after he turned the lights off for bed, gently kissing his forehead until Donghyuck blinks sleepily. He almost screams when he makes eye contact with Mark, but his alpha pushes a hand over his mouth to quiet him. 

"Hey love," Mark whispers, kissing Donghyuck's lips when he lifts his hand. Donghyuck pulls him down for more, wrapping his legs around Mark's waist when he places a knee on his bed, kissing him hard to make up for all of their lost time. Mark pulls away after a moment, grinning at him, "How was your day?"

"Great," Donghyuck sighs, running a hand down Mark's chest, "I asked Jaemin to be my maid of honor." He lets out a startled noise when Mark pushes him into his bed, arms around him and kissing him all over. 

"And he asked me to be his," Donghyuck pouts when his alpha kisses everywhere but his lips, breathing in his addicting smell, "And made me promise to be at his wedding even if he was getting married to some nobody Eight in an ally." Mark chuckles, pressing a long kiss on Donghyuck's left ring finger. 

"I can't wait until I can make you officially mine forever." Donghyuck pulls him back down, burying his burning face in Mark's chest. 

"I can't wait either."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! so this is probably the last update for a while since im super busy so i hope that this is enough to last you for a while!   
> caroline

Donghyuck wakes up the day of the Halloween party to a knock on the door from Daehyun. He hopes the room doesn't smell to much like Mark, since he visited the night before and left a barley visible hickey on the side of his neck, and pulls on a robe, hoping that his servants won't notice. He flings open the door and hugs Daehyun tightly when she enters the room, flopping down on his bed while his servants come in and prepare to get him ready. 

"Nabin," Donghyuck calls from cuddling with Daehyun on his bed, robe off, "What do you think about dying my hair?" She comes storming back into the room, piercing eyes looking all over Donghyuck's face. Daehyun gasps, running her hands through his brown hair. 

"What color were you thinking?"

"Something to go with my angel costume." 

"Hyuckie you would look so good with silver!" Daehyun gasps, "You have to do silver." 

"You haven't even seen my costume." Donghyuck whines, face tucked into her shoulder. Daehyun slaps him lightly on the head. 

"I don't need to see clothing to know what color your hair should be dyed." Nabin inspects his head again before sending one of his servants to get silver hair dye. 

"Good thing you woke up early." After his hair has been dyed, he pulls on his completely white angel costume and slides into his sandals. Nabin sighs. 

"I did so good." He turns around and Daehyun gasps, hands holding her face as she walks up to Donghyuck. 

"Hyuckie bear," She coos, holding onto his hands. Donghyuck feels his cheeks flaming, "You look so pretty! Jeno would be so lucky to have you!" Donghyuck's cheeks pale considerably after her statement. He can think of one person he is lucky to have, and it is Mark. He wonders how Mark will react when he sees his hair. Donghyuck and Daehyun head to the room his family is staying in for the duration of their stay and heads into the Great Hall with his younger siblings following right behind him. Jae grabs onto one of his wings and tugs slightly, causing Donghyuck to kneel down. 

"No, no Jae no," He says, pulling Jae's little fingers off of his wings, "People made those for me." 

"People make Hyuckie food?" Donghyuck laughs, nodding while his eyes search for Mark. He finds him staring at him in the corner of the room, apparently not noticing his hair because Mark makes a beeline for the wine when his eyes flick upwards. 

"Hyuckie look!" Daehyun says, pointing in Mark's general direction, "He's the one who brought the letters. I want to go thank him." Donghyuck sighs, leading them in the direction of his alpha. 

"You're the one who brought the letter!" Jae almost shouts, causing Mark to jump, sloshing his wine. Donghyuck sends up a prayer for his white outfit and Mark's white pants. he decides that he should be the sober one and makes a mental note to stay away from the wine.

"I did," Donghyuck's alpha squats down to be on level with Jae, "And your brother was very happy to get your letter." Jae smiles at him, appeased. Donghyuck is grateful that Mark managed to win over one of his family members. 

"Have you been taking care of him?" His younger sister asks, shyly playing with her hands as she steps in front of Mark. Mark looks up at Donghyuck and smiles, then nods. 

"Yeah, I have been." Byeol throws her small arms around Mark's neck, hugging him tightly. Mark laughs.

"Thank you." Mark chuckles, lifting her into his arms as he stands up, her weight easily resting in his strong arms. Donghyuck finds himself imagining what Mark would be like with their kids. Donghyuck smiles to himself at the thought of a small Mark and a small Donghyuck, resting in his alpha's sure embrace. Byeol grabs his hand and drags him over to get chocolate when Mark sets her down and Donghyuck prays there's no chocolate stains on his clothes as he heads back to his alpha.

"You want to dance?" Mark asks when he comes back. Donghyuck smiles brightly, wanting nothing more than to be able to kiss him, still feeling the hickey Mark left on him the night before, now concealed in makeup. Mark looks like he wants to kiss him, but settles for putting a hand on the small of his back as he leads them to the dance floor. Jeno and his parents arrive, and they wait, Mark's hand still subtly on the small of his back, for the King and Queen to finish dancing. Mark whisks him away to the dance floor for a slow song before Donghyuck notices that Jaemin looks lonely.

"Mark," he hisses six songs later, when he had lost track of time, "Jaemin's all alone, go ask him to dance." He shoves his alpha away, inner omega whining at him and is easily whisked away by a new dance partner. He notices for a second that Mark downs another wine glass and thinks nothing of it as his dance partner swirls him around. Donghyuck stands on the side of the dance floor, chatting with Chaeyoung by the wine when he notices Mark dancing with every omega in the room. His inner omega whines and cries when he sees his alpha with other omega's and finds himself forgetting his mental note from earlier, refilling his wine glass multiple times. He doesn't notice his alpha make his way to Mark, but he does notice when Jeno leaves him, finding the perfect opportunity to spend quality time with Mark. Donghyuck sidles up to him, running his hands delicately through his hair. Mark looks up into his face.

"We can't do this here," Mark says, "Not in public." Donghyuck pouts, wanting to kiss and cuddle with his alpha right where they were. 

"I know," He says, trying to be as sultry as possible, "Let's leave and then come back." Mark just watches Jeno and Jaemin, not responding to him. Donghyuck's eyes trail to Jeno and his best friend, watching how intimate they were together. 

"Later." Mark says offhandedly. They're standing on the balcony at the front steps of the Palace, and Donghyuck watches Mark lean against a wall, looking significantly less drunk, as he sips on champagne. 

"A toast!" Jeno exclaims, raising his glass. They all extend his toast. Then, they all leave one by one. Jeno gives Mark a knowing wink before whisking Jaemin to his room.

"Is now later?" Donghyuck asks, walking his hand up Mark's build chest. Mark nods and Donghyuck can see him physically give up as he smashes his lips onto Donghyuck's own, not caring who sees them. Donghyuck can't bring himself to care, to tired of sneaking around and kissing in a hallway by the bathroom to do anything other than kiss Mark.

"Wait," Mark gasps between kisses, when Donghyuck has slid to his neck, kisses sticky from his lipgloss, "I know a place inside." Donghyuck pulls off his alpha's neck, grinning at him and slightly shivering from the cold. They stumble their way inside, refusing to let go of each other and Mark slides open a door Donghyuck had never noticed, and they trip inside, while Mark shuts the door. They continue right where they left off, and Mark accidently rips the collar of Donghyuck's shirt, causing him to squirm and shiver from the cold. Mark just wraps him up in his embrace, eyeing the new skin. 

"Sorry." His alpha mumbles, pressing kisses to the new area of skin, and leaving one harsh mark that makes Donghyuck squirm. Mark pulls away after a few moments, eyes flashing red at the sight of the mark. Donghyuck whines, instinctively baring his neck for his alpha. 

"Mate me." He whines, trying to tug Mark closer while Mark pulls himself back.

"Not until it's over." Donghyuck whines again, sad, pulling Mark closer. Mark kisses him again, for only a moment before the door opens and Mark is dragged off of him and into the Great Hall. 

"I found him. He was with an Elite." A scary looking alpha looms over Mark. 

"Mark Lee!" The scary alpha screams. Donghyuck is dragged out of the closet by a guard pulling at his wings, and tears spring to his eyes when he hears them start to rip. He watches the scary alpha grab his alpha by the hair and slam him down into the hard ground of the Great Room. Donghyuck wails and cries, screaming at him to stop hurting Mark, that this wasn't all his fault, and is shut up by a knife running down his leg, hard enough to break skin, but not hard enough to cut very deep. He screams in pain from cut, and Mark tries to reach out and comfort him, hands shaking from the beating before they are lead to a part of the Palace Donghyuck has never been to, and thrown in separate cells. Donghyuck still cries softly, trying to think about what will happen to them, and hears Mark shifting around despite his beating. 

"Hyuck," Mark says loudly, causing Donghyuck to stop crying and whimper, "What ever happens to us, I love you." Donghyuck hiccups wetly, not wanting this to be their confession of love, but liking the fact that he knows Mark loves him. 

"I love you too." He can faintly see Mark's hand searching in the dark and takes it in his own. 

"We're going to die tomorrow, aren't we?' Donghyuck sobs brokenly, feeling completely sober. 

"Jeno will do everything he can to make sure we don't," Mark says. Donghyuck can't figure out if he's reassuring himself or him, "I promise." Donghyuck decides to believe him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the caning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! this is going to be the last update for a while maybe cause im busy, but we'll see if i have time to write more in the near future!  
> caroline

Donghyuck cries himself to sleep silently, not wanting to make Mark more worried than he knew his alpha already was. He curls up in the front corner of his cell, closest to Mark and tucks his head into his chest, curling his arms around his legs and cries, hoping to get some sleep. It comes eventually, but only for a few hours before someone opens the door to the dungeon. Donghyuck watches as Jeno walks into Mark's cell with no hesitation, pulling him in for a hug. Donghyuck feels his body relax and waits for Jeno to come to him. He shivers while he waits, curling into himself further. Jeno walks into his cell, leaning against the far wall. Donghyuck snuffles over, wanting some warmth and begins playing with Jeno's hands. 

"I'm sorry." Jeno says quietly. Donghyuck looks up at him, noticing the huge bags under his eyes. Jeno looks like he aged five years since the Halloween party a few hours prior. 

"For what?" Donghyuck asks, voice horse from screaming so much.

"I can't stop any of it." Jeno sighs. 

"Are we going to die?" Donghyuck whimpers, looking over at Mark's cell, where Mark was as close to Donghyuck as he could be, wincing every once in a while. 

"No," Jeno shakes his head, hair flopping, "You will be caned tomorrow morning though," Donghyuck shivers, half from fright and half from the cold, "Mark's back and your hands." Donghyuck lets go of Jeno's hand immediately, staring at the unblemished skin on his hands. 

"You're also going to lose your castes." Donghyuck sighs, looking at Mark. He wonders what Jaemin would think and finds tears slipping down his cheeks when he thinks of his best friend. 

"At least we'll be together." Jeno smiles wetly at him. 

"Can you tell Jaemin that I'm sorry?" He sniffles attractively, tears running down his cheeks. Jeno nods. 

"Of course." He pulls bandages and a jar out of his pocket. Donghyuck eyes them warily. 

"This is the best I can do." Donghyuck takes the items, hands shaking. 

"It's medicine from the royal doctor that he insists I use. Mark probably won't be able to stand for a while, so it is up to you to care for him," Donghyuck nods, sniffling, "Just rub this on his back and your hands, and it the healing process will take less time." He stands up, walking Jeno to the cell door and wraps him in a hug before he can leave. Jeno sighs, pecking Donghyuck's forehead, then shrugs out of his jacket, drapes it over Donghyuck's shaking frame and heads out the door. The next morning, Donghyuck is awakened by a guard pulling him to his feet by his hands, and is only allowed brief contact with Mark before his hands are chained. He wonders about his family and finds himself looking for them when they arrive on the platform, eyes searching endlessly for Daehyun. He knows she will tell him everything will be alright if he can just find her, although he knows it won't. He and Mark will be beaten today. 

"Lee Donghyuck," Donghyuck hears his mother's sob and he curls back into Mark. Mark nods at him, and pecks his forehead to calm him down. Donghyuck stops shaking as much, "One of the Selected, an Omega of Sininga, was found last night in an intimate moment, with this man, a trusted member of the guard and the Prince's personal guard, Mark Lee." Donghyuck stares at the wooden block where his punishment is going to take place and the oddly shaped frame where Mark's punishment will take place and starts hyperventilating. Mark shushes and calms him down. Donghyuck wonders how he can remain so calm.

"He has broken his vow to our Prince, and Mr. Lee has stolen royal property through his relationship with him. These offenses are treason to the royal family!" Donghyuck sobs then, burying his head in Mark's shoulder, a silly attempt at hiding. His alpha was jerked away from him and Donghyuck flails, his lifeline completely gone and watches for a moment as guards strap Mark to his punishment. Donghyuck is then dragged to his punishment, kneeling on the wooden stage as his hands are locked tightly. He whimpers, staring at his unblemished hands. 

"This is a crime punishable by death!" The man shrieks. Donghyuck wants to look for Jaemin, to tell him he was okay, but can't tear his eyes away from his hands, "But, in his mercy, Prince Jeno has decided to spare these traitors their lives. Long live Prince Jeno!" He notices Mark twisting around as much as he can and looks up at him, eyes shining.

"I love you, Donghyuck," His alpha calls. Donghyuck feels his inner omega whining in happiness at Mark's sudden confession, "I promise we're going to be okay. It'll be okay." Donghyuck just nods at him, unable to form words. 

"Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee, you are both hereby stripped of your castes! You are Eights, the lowest of the low." Donghyuck lets out a whimper, making eye contact with Daehyun. She looks at him with wide eyes, and he doesn't catch her shocked expression until the man's next words, "And to inflict on you the shame and pain you have brought on His Highness, you will each be caned fifteen times. May your scars be a reminder of your many sins." Daehyun's eyes pop out of her face and Donghyuck whimpers, keeping his fingers as straight as he can. 

"One!" The man screams, and the cane goes down. Donghyuck shrieks in pain instantly. Not only did the cane burn his flesh, but it also pushed his hands against the wooden block, causing intense pain shooting up his arms. Mark stays silent. 

"Two!" The second one was much worse, coming just as the pain was ebbing away slightly and inflicting a whole new world of pain that Donghyuck had never imagined before. Mark twists his head around to look at him when the third one comes, which Donghyuck thinks hurts him worse, but he can't bring himself to care. Looking into Mark's reassuring eyes was much better than going through it alone. 

"Five!" Donghyuck screams, tears running waterfalls down his cheeks. Mark still looks at him. 

"It'll be," Mark gasps, yelling in pain when he gets hit again, "Over soon." Donghyuck can see Mark's flesh from where he is positioned, bloody and hanging off of the skin of his back. Donghyuck wants to throw up.

"Seven!" The cane comes down again. Donghyuck doesn't dare look at his hands, not wanting to see. 

"Love," Mark stammers, causing Donghyuck to look at him, "You." Donghyuck swears he hears someone yelling his name, but he can't focus on it, screaming until after the punishment is over. He stands up, heading straight to Mark as soon as he is unstrapped, hands heavy and bleeding. He cradles Mark's face with the backs of his hands, and Mark kisses his hands lightly as they release him from his confinements, and he goes flopping forwards, half on top of Donghyuck. Donghyuck wonders how to get Mark up, and eventually uses the backs of his hands and his legs to make sure both of them were standing. He grabs Jeno's jacket as he helps Mark hobble back to the cell he slept in last night, dropping his alpha as comfortably as he can on the floor. He sits on his knees, grabbing the ointment and hissing in pain when he uses his hands and has to use his fingertips to open the jar, scooping out a generous amount and applying it all over Mark's back. He wraps the bandages as well as he can over Mark's back and his hands, and shimmies his way under Mark and fans out Jeno's jacket as a pillow, and falls asleep almost instantly, worn out.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk)   
>  [clothing thread](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk/status/1248655710650617858)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lelepark)


End file.
